


Podríamos llamarle amor

by FenixParker



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hyuga Neji - Freeform, NejiTen - Freeform, Tenten (Naruto)-centric, naruto - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixParker/pseuds/FenixParker
Summary: Imaginemos que Neji crece como cualquier otro niño, imaginemos que lo hace con su padre, incluso con una mamá, sin sellos, ni ramas. Sería tal vez un poco más feliz, imaginemos que se encuentra con Tenten y aunque son pequeños, hay algo en ellos que podría llamarle amor.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten





	Podríamos llamarle amor

Hizashi Hyuga descendió de su automóvil encontrándose con la mirada introspectiva de su mujer, esperando en el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia la cocina, dejó las llaves de este colgando en un gancho y se acercó a ella mientras esta lo rodeaba con los brazos.

\- Llegaste antes que yo— afirmó mientras la tomaba a Akiko de la cintura.

Ella se despegaba un poco y lo observaba a los ojos con cierta preocupación.

\- Llamé a Neji para comer, pero dice que no tiene hambre, Hizashi, lo he notado distinto los últimos días.— Indicó la mujer torciendo un poco sus labios.

El Hyuga pensó y recordó en ver a su hijo un tanto más decaído y callado, que de costumbre, besó a su esposa en la mejilla y se introdujo al domicilio.

\- Hablaré con él y lo resolveremos— señaló con una leve sonrisa mientras subía la escalera hacia la habitación de Neji.

Giró el picaporte y se encontró al niño oculto tirado detrás de la cama con un libro de cuentos siendo ojeado sin ver entre sus manos, mientras él miraba hacia la pared.

\- ¿Estás escondido? - preguntó Hizashi.

Neji negó con su cabeza.

\- Creí que los fideos eran de tus comidas favoritas, hijo— afirmó Hizashi sentándose a su lado.

\- Hola padre, disculpa, ahora bajo a comer —respondió el niño levantándose y llevando el libro hacia su pequeño escritorio

—Espera, ahora mismo me importa saber si estas bien— dijo el padre poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

Neji lo miró un par de veces un tanto indeciso, presionó y extendió sus puños para luego tomar una figura de acción que tenía cerca y juguetear con ella sentándose en la cama.

\- Hay una niña en la escuela, siempre trae su cabello en coletas— externó por fin— ella suele tomar un poco de mi comida, no importa lo que lleve y luego se va.

El niño regresó su cuerpo un ovillo y comienza a mover la mano del juguete que llevaba, su padre esperó unos minutos más por si tenía algo más que decir.

\- Ya veo, te molesta que haga eso, tal vez podría hablar con el profesor Gai sobre esto y ...

—¡No! - exclamó Neji mientras el juguete que llevaba caía de sus manos— disculpa por gritar padre, pero no es eso lo que pasa.

Hizashi se inclinó para tomar el juguete y devolverlo a sus manos.

\- Gracias.

— No hay de qué hijo, dime entonces ¿qué pasa con aquella niña?—cuestionó el padre volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

—Pues...ella a dejado de hacerlo—explicó el pequeño Neji mientras juntaba sus pequeñas manos moviendo sus dedos.— Tal vez fue mi culpa.

— ¿Por qué lo crees así?

— La semana pasada, cuando terminaba el recreo, pregunté por qué lo hacía, yo solo quería saber...

Neji dejó su figura de acción de lado y suspiró.

—¿Te respondió algo hijo?— preguntó Hizashi consciente que esto le afectaba.

Neji respondió negando la cabeza.

— Solo se alejó.

Hizashi pensó en qué podría decirle, entendía que ocurría con Neji, pero siempre había tenido la impresión que este tipo de sentimientos afloraban tiempo después, pensamiento que persiste en la mayoría de los adultos, ahora mismo además no tenía alguna solución y se avergonzó de no recordar cómo funcionaba su mente en esa edad.

— Gracias por escuchar padre

— Vayamos a comer hijo, te prometo que pensaré en algo.

Al niño Neji le llevó un poco más del doble de tiempo en terminar su plato, por varios minutos los encontró viéndolos con sus curiosos ojos aperlados.

Hizashi tomó un par de sus albóndigas y las pasó al plato de Akiko, su mamá y esta sonreír para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, luego esta le preparó una taza de café y se lo entregó en sus manos asegurándose que estaba perfecto, Neji observó de igual manera, en la muñeca de su papá colgar una pulsera algo sucia y maltratada que rara vez se la quitaba recordó que le contó que hace muchos años, incluso antes de que él naciera, su mamá se había obsequiado.

La noche cayó luego de unas horas, y luego de jugar un poco y escuchar un cuento de parte de padres Neji, se dispuso a dormir, su papá se quedó con él arropándolo y le susurró algo al oído, mientras lo hacía percibió en Hizashi aquel perfume de cítricos que usaba hace años y que su mamá siempre decía que adoraba, mientras cerraban su habitación Neji sonrió apenas dibujando una pequeña línea en su rostro, para luego caer dormido.

***************************

A la mañana siguiente cuando sus padres se levantaron, se encontraron con Neji ya vestido con su uniforme escolar y esperandolos pacientemente en el comedor, comió con gran apetito un par de huevos, una salchicha y algo de jugo, tomó una tostada con mantequilla para el camino mientras su padre le daba una lonchera con su almuerzo para el medio día, Neji recordando lo que habían acordado sonreía.

Aquel día las clases pasaron rápido, a pesar de que el niño Hyuga se encontraba más distraído no dejó de mostrarse como un genio respondiendo cada pregunta de la lección de manera correcta, salió hacia el patio a la hora del desayuno, se sentó en una silla y revisó su lonchera, frotó un poco de una naranja que había tomado del frutero y la frotó en su cuello, sostuvo en su pequeña mano algo que había guardado en su mochila hace semanas, esperó entonces a que apareciera.

Tenten aquel día llevaba un listón rojo en cada una de sus coletas, Neji permaneció en su asiento mientras conteniendo su nervios la llamada, la niña lo observaba por unos segundos para luego ir hacia él dando algunos saltitos.

— Creí que no te gustaba que tomara tu comida— afirmó la niña herida.

Neji no respondió y de su lonchera le dio un jugo de caja sabor uva que su papá puesto adicional, mismo que había visto cuando comían que era su predilecto, la niña sonrió y Neji la imitó sin saber por que, cada que ella lo hacía , él no podía evitarlo. La castaña se sentó a su lado y bebieron jugo mientras miraban a los otros niños jugar. Neji entonces extendió su mano mostrando un listón color azul que la niña reconoció que le pertenecía.

\- Lo perdiste hace unos días.— declaró.

Tenten sonrió de nuevo y tomó el listón para luego enredarlo en la mano de aquel niño de ojos malva, Neji acercó para compartir todo el contenido de su almuerzo, ella le compartió unas galletas. Desde aquel momento no hubo un momento en que ambos no quisieran estar juntos.


End file.
